The invention relates to marine propulsion device cowl assemblies and, more particularly, to inlet means in such cowl assemblies for admitting combustion air for the engine.
Marine propulsion device cowl assemblies typically include an air inlet for admitting combustion air for the engine. The inlet usually has a baffle or similar means for preventing water from entering the cowl assembly and wetting the engine. Many baffle arrangements are known in the art.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. patents which disclose such baffle arrangements:
______________________________________ Inventors U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ Pichl 4,016,825 Apr. 12, 1977 Okazaki, et al. 4,326,600 Apr. 27, 1982 Walsh 4,348,194 Sep. 7, 1982 Takada, et al. 4,379,702 Apr. 12, 1983 Kobayashi, et al. 4,403,971 Sep. 13, 1983 Iwai 4,493,661 Jan. 15, 1985 Okazaki 4,522,602 Jun. 11, 1985 E. C. Kiekhaefer 2,798,470 July 9, 1957 E. C. Kiekhaefer 2,815,742 Dec. 10, 1957 D. A. Armstrong, et al. 2,839,042 June 17, 1955 H. R. Johnson 2,914,133 Nov. 24, 1959 R. C. Heidner 3,195,530 July 20, 1962 L. Rubinowitz, et al. 3,204,619 Sept. 7, 1962 L. P. Post, et al. 3,358,668 Dec. 19, 1967 N. F. Brown, et al. 3,557,902 Jan. 26, 1971 Swanson, et al. 3,712,416 Jan. 23, 1973 N. J. Alexandrowicz 3,610,198 Oct. 5, 1971 Yoshio Kawamura 4,136,756 Jan. 30, 1979 ______________________________________
Attention is also directed to the following Japanese patents:
______________________________________ Makoto Kosugi 57-26091 Dec. 2, 1982 Chikou Suzuki 57-41291 Aug. 3, 1982 ______________________________________
Attention is also directed to U.S. Dunham, et al. application Ser. No. 752,144, filed July 3, 1985, and titled "Outboard Motor Cowl Assembly," and to U.S. Ferguson application Ser. No. 593,285, filed Mar. 26, 1984, and titled "A Baffled Air Intake System for Outboard Motors."